Curiosity
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Rasa penasaran miliknya terjawab oleh orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.


Author : Cuma selingan, bikin fic romance di Vocaloid dan pairing nggak jelas dari author. Sebenernya OTP author sih, Kiyoteru x Miki, tapi karena liat fanart Kiyoteru x Yukari… langsung jatuh hati :'D tapi kenapa nggak ada versi Ice Mountain! Teru ya?

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya pengembangnya masing-masing dan karena yang muncul produk ahs, jadi yang punya AHS, lisensi Yamaha.**

**Warning : alur rada cepet karena bacaan ringan. Berisi kegalauan author terhadap kapan Kiyoteru keluar demonya dan Vocaloid 4**

_**Untuk penjelasan tentang Kiyoteru Hiyama punya dua kepribadian , silakan baca author note dibawah~**_

* * *

Yukari Yuzuki, Vocaloid milik Ah-Software yang bertemakan kelinci sekaligus legenda manusia di bulan. Ia memang paling terkenal sehingga memiliki banyak koneksi dan mengetahui banyak hal tentang vocaloid-vocaloid lain karena sempat berkolaborasi dengan mereka. Tapi ia sampai sekarang tidak mengerti, kenapa diantara semua vocaloid, satu-satunya yang paling misterius baginya adalah vocaloid dari satu perusahaan, laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kacamata dan diaktifkan duluan sebelum dirinya. Ia mencoba mencari banyak tentangnya namun berakhir dengan kebingungan.

Mungkin jawaban pada akhirnya ia dapatkan beberapa bulan kemarin saat Vocaloid 4 diumumkan. Sungguh, ia bingung harus berkata apa saat mengetahuinya dengan cara–

–Mendebarkan?

**Beberapa bulan yang lalu**

Diantara semua vocaloid, Kiyoteru Hiyama memang diprogram khusus untuk mengajar dan bernyanyi bersamaan. Itu rencana awal perusahaan pengembangnya tapi semakin ke sini, ada perubahan janggal. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau skrip untuk membuat program vocaloid Kiyoteru Hiyama justru membuatnya menjadi dua program sekaligus. Memang _voicebank _masih satu namun dari sifat menjadikan kejanggalan selalu muncul.

Para pengembang tahu kalau Kiyoteru Hiyama bisa dikatakan mengidap _split personality _dan pada awalnya ingin digabungkan sehingga tidak terjadi kekeliruan namun berakhir batal karena keduanya menolak di waktu yang berbeda. Sehingga vocaloid laki-laki pertama mereka justru paling aneh diantara semua vocaloid. Namun Kaai Yuki-vocaloid suara perempuan anak kecil- menerima dengan tangan terbuka keanehan sang guru.

Kiyo, beberapa orang mulai menyebutnya adalah si sisi guru, _default _atau paling sopan diantara keduanya. Ia bisa dikatakan target utama AH-software dan menjadi pengajar bagi vocaloid muda atau anak-anak biasa yang terkadang membutuhkan jasanya untuk les privat.

Teru, dilain pihak berbeda 180 derajat sehingga berbanding terbalik dengan sifat _default_. Tidak, ia tidak jahat, masih baik namun cukup keras kepala, penggila music rock dan bisa bersaing sangat baik dengan vocaloid lainnya. Untuk membedakan mereka selain dari sifat dan gaya bicara-contoh mudah adalah Kiyo memakai 'boku' sedangkan Teru 'ore' dalam percakapan-adalah kacamata yang bertengger di wajah. Jika bertemu Kiyoteru tanpa kacamata, berarti dia adalah Teru.

Inilah yang menjadi sumber kebingungan, kalau bertemu Kiyo ia akan sangat sopan dan mau saja mengobrol dengan siapapun. Sedangkan Teru, ia bertipe _lone wolf_ dan bisa dikatakan acuh tak acuh pada orang tidak dikenal. Pergantian mereka cukup sulit diprediksi namun para pengembang tahu, salah satu pemicu adalah kacamata yang dilepas. Alasan? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kebingungan ini juga tidak hanya melanda orang atau vocaloid lain, untuk vocaloid AH-Software juga pernah menjadi korban saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun setelah beberapa lama dan dari penjelasan pengembang akhirnya mereka mengerti dan bisa dikatakan menjadi hal biasa.

Tapi berbeda dengan Yuzuki, ia penasaran karena tidak sempat dijelaskan para pengembang. Alasan utamanya adalah karena ia cukup sibuk sebagai vocaloid paling terkenal diantara mereka. Sering sekali ia melakukan rekaman lagu sehingga jarang berada di tempat. Kalaupun bertemu, biasanya hanya kebetulan dan momen tersebut pula terkadang terjadinya kejanggalan.

Kejanggalan pertama adalah saat ia diperlihatkan salah satu lagu vocaloid guru yang terkenal. Bergenre _rock punk_ membuat telinga sakit bagi yang belum terbiasa dengan lagu berhiaskan _bass _sekaligus _drum _yang enerjik, ini membuat pandangan orang tentang 'guru' menjadi beralih ke penyanyi rock. Saat ia melihat videonya, si guru tidak memakai kacamata.

Kedua saat ia melihat video terbaru dimana Kiyoteru berduet dengan Vocaloid dari pengembang berbeda, Lily. Lagu mereka disini lebih ke pop biasanya sehingga masih aman bagi telinga awam. Kali ini ia memakai kacamata.

Dan masih banyak beberapa video antara memakai kacamata dan tidak. Ciri khas adalah yang berkacamata pasti membawakan lagu lebih lembut daripada tanpa kacamata. Sungguh, ia merasa kalau si guru langsung memiliki aura berbeda saat kacamata absen dari wajah.

Yukari sempat bertanya ke beberapa orang perihal masalah Kiyoteru namun jawaban membingungkan yang di dapat.

Sekarang dirinya termenung setelah mengalami _upgrade _voicebanks di kantor AH-Software. Ia sibuk berpikir tentang Kiyoteru. Hingga ia merasa ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Orang tersebut masih diam dan Yukari sedang malas mengobrol dan lebih memilih memikirkan rasa penasarannya.

"Hmm… kelinci kalau terlalu stress bisa mati lho" suara laki-laki mengagetkannya.

"Maksudnya?" Yukari merespon namun langsung melebarkan mulut.

Ia tersenyum, tidak Yukari merasa kurang yakin kalau ekpresi tersebut disebut senyum. Melihat lekukan mulut sekaligus gigi yang sedikit terlihat membuatnya ragu untuk tersenyum balik. Ia akhirnya bisa mengidentifikasinya, sebuah seringai.

"Kau kan kelinci, memangnya salah?" laki-laki di sampingnya sekarang sudah tidak menunjukkan ekpresi yang sama, terlihat ia memmperlihatkan ekpresi bingung.

"Aku bukan kelinci tapi bertemakan kelinci dan legenda _Man in the Moon_, tidak seperti SeeU atau Gachapoid"

"Oh, begitu?" Ia berharap untuk diberikan kesabaran ekstra menghadapi laki-laki berambut hitam tanpa kacamata.

"Ya." Singkat, padat dan jelas sekaligus bernada ketus. Laki-laki disampingnya tidak kesal, justru terkekeh seolah melihat anak kecil yang marah.

Laki-laki tanpa kacamata tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan Yukari karena akan diupgrade bersamaan dengan vocaloid generasi kedua perusahaan ah-software lainnya.

Yukari bertemu lagi dan kali ini beberapa hari sebelum rilis. Berbeda dengan saat itu, laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut memakai kacamata dan ia hanya tersenyum lembut sehingga berkesan sopan.

"Ah, Yuzuki-san, selamat jadi Vocaloid generasi empat pertama dari ah-software" ia memberi selamat dan nada bicaranya berbeda, nama belakang ditambah suffix –san memberi kesan sopan makin menonjol.

"A-aahhh… te-terima kasih?" tentu kau akan kebingungan dengan orang yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja.

Vocaloid guru tersebut mohon pamit, ia sekarang ditemani sang murid yaitu Yuki Kaai dan Vocaloid 2 lainnya. Ia terlihat lebih bersahabat dari sebelumnya. Terlihat juga ia memiliki aura professional dibandingkan si tanpa kacamata.

…

Yukari pada akhirnya membeli sebuah kamera untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Ia bukanlah tipe 'yang lalu biarlah berlalu' tapi sebelum jawaban ditemukan, sampai ujung dunia juga akan di kejar. Ia harus bisa membuat waktu luang walaupun sepertinya menurut perusahaan kalau pengumuman tentangnya menjadikan penggemar meningkat drastic dan membuatnya bertambah sibuk.

Kamera tersebut ia selalu bawa di jaket karena memang ukurannya kecil. Sekarang karena ia tidak ada rekaman sedang termenung duduk di dalam ruangan. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pembicaraan seperti omelan dari seorang laki-laki. Suaranya ia kenal dengan baik. Semoga saja hanya perasaan saja.

Karena suara laki-laki tersebut mendekat, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan memilih meninggalkan ruangan. Ruangan tersebut memang hanya memiliki satu pintu untuk keluar jadi saat ia membuka dan berjalan, berpapasan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam sehingga keduanya bertubrukan. Yukari merutuki nasib yang tidak beruntung.

Ia yang pada awalnya masih tenang mulai panik saat melihat kamera digital berwarna ungu sudah berpindah tempat dari kantung jaket ke tangan seseorang. Sudah orang yang memegang menjadi kekhawatiran utama. Laki-laki berambut hitam tanpa kacamata sekarang sedang melihat-lihat benda tersebut. Tidak lupa juga tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik. Mukanya yang menunjukkan wajah penasaran berubah menjadi menahan tawa.

"Yukari-chan, kau penggemarku ya?" ia menatap Yukari dengan pandangan usil.

"E-enak saja! Tidak, aku bukan penggemarmu dan kembalikan kamera milikku!" ia mencoba mengambil paksa barang miliknya namun laki-laki tersebut justru sengaja mengangkat tangannya agar tidak bisa diraih oleh Yuzuki.

Kiyoteru hanya terkekeh milihat Yukari mencoba mengambil kamera. Yukari masih mencoba hingga akhirnya kehilangan pijakan kaki dan membuatnya terjatuh tapi tidak ke lantai, melainkan ke pangkuan laki-laki yang ia tidak sukai. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung meletakkan tangan di pinggang Yukari.

"Aku nggak seperti Kiyo lho, sedikit kasar terhadap perempuan dan tidak suka hal berbau monoton. Kiyo, diprogram khusus agar bisa menyanyi dan mengajar. Tapi karena kecelakaan menuliskan skrip, software Vocaloid Kiyoteru Hiyama jadi memiliki dua kepribadian atau bisa dikatakan… berbeda software juga. Aku memang bukan jadi tujuan utama para pengembang tapi… membuatku cukup menarik, ya? Oh, aku jadi ingin bermain dengan diva kelinci" Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sengaja berbicara dekat telinga Yukari sehingga 'nafas' bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Yukari hanya melebarkan mata.

Dengan refleks, Yukari mendorong badan Kiyoteru sehingga ia terjatuh kebelakang. Kamera miliknya terlepas dari tangan si laki-laki sehingga jadi korban. Kiyoteru dilain pihak masih berdiri tegak.

"Aku bukan kelinci! Aku punya nama dan lebih terkenal daripada dirimu, tahu!? Namaku, Yukari Yuzuki yang menyatukan manusia lewat suara!"

Kiyoteru menunjukkan wajah kesakitan, "aduh… tepat di hati, tapi memang benar sih. Oh, kameramu, akan kuganti nanti. Daaah~"

Yukari ditinggal dengan posisi duduk. Tapi ia akhirnya tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kamera ia tatap dengan lekat, sebuah tarikan nafas lelah terlepas dari bibir.

Tapi rona merah di muka muncul sesaat setelah si laki-laki beranjak pergi. Ada apa ini!?

* * *

**Author note :**

**Q : Kenapa Kiyoteru punya dua kepribadian di fic ini?**

Author menjawab(?) : Karena saya penggila sensei kece ini, keseringan di fandom luar negeri dan cari-cari info tentang Vocaloid-vocaloid milik AH-Software, author tau tentang Kiyoteru punya kepribadian.

Dari mana author tahu? Karena sebuah artikel dari majalah tentang vocaloid menceritakan kalau sensei punya band terus… dalam band bernama Teru. Selain itu juga bakalan berubah kalau kacamata di lepas. Kalau sisi kerennya keluar, hati author jadi 'doki-doki'.

**Q : Terus berarti sensei versi default biasa aja dong? **

Author menjawab : Nggak, saya juga suka yang dia pakai kacamata. Karena kacamata itu menunjukkan karakter kece(?)

* * *

Author : Cuma sekilas, kalau mau baca lebih lengkapnya ada di link di profil saya #digeplakkarenapromosiprofil atau cerita saya yang tentang supranatural dengan Kiyoteru sebagai pemeran utama #digeplakkeduakalinya

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang baca, kalau meninggalkan 'sesuatu' atau 'jejak' saya sangat berterima kasih #ditampollagikarenaminta


End file.
